Penyesalan
by jiro yujikku
Summary: Republish/Terlambat! Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan lagi. Semuanya sudah berakhir./Mind to RnR?


**Gloomy Salad Days by Lou Yi An and Zero Chou**

**Penyesalan by jiro yujikku**

**Summary: Republish/****Terlambat! Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan lagi. Semuanya sudah berakhir./Mind to RnR?**

**Don't like don't read!**

**-Gloomy Salad Days-**

Ah Pang sendirian di dalam kelas. Memandangi seseorang di luar sana dengan tatapan tak berdaya. Mengamati gerak-geriknya walaupun objek yang dilihat tidak menunjukkan adanya gerakan yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Intinya, objek itu tidak bergerak sama sekali. Ah Pang dapat mengetahui dengan pasti keadaan objeknya, apa yang dilihat, dan apa yang sedang dipikirkan. Semua sudah diketahui Ah Pang semenjak ke-tiadaan seseorang yang membuat Ah Pang benci setengah mati.

Huang He, ya Huang He seniornya yang dulu ia benci. Keterkaitan Huang He dengan Xiao Qing—objek yang dilihatnya tadi—membuat kebencian Ah Pang makin membludak. Apalagi dengan insiden salah paham di atas atap beberapa bulan yang lalu dan mengakibatkan seorang siswa meninggal secara misterius.

Ah Pang tahu betul, kini Xiao Qing, teman sekaligus seseorang yang dicintainya, sedang mengamati sebuah gedung tua tak jauh dari beranda dekat kelasnya. Memikirkan Huang He yang telah tiada dengan segenap perasaan bersalah atas kepergian pria itu.

Sejak kepergian Huang He itulah, Xiao Qing berubah. Pemurung dan lebih sering menyendiri. Semata-mata karena masih ada rasa bersalah yang terus menghantuinya. Perasaan yang kerap kali membuat ia ingin mengakhiri hidupnya saking menyakitkan perasaan itu.

**-Gloomy Salad Days-**

Pulang sekolah,

"Xiao Qing." Ah Pang menyapa saat gadis itu hendak pulang ke rumah. Namun, Ah Pang tahu tujuan Xiao Qing bukanlah menuju kediaman sederhananya, melainkan menuju sebuah gedung tua sekolah.

Xiao Qing menoleh dan mendapati Ah Pang sedang mengayuh sepedanya dan berhenti tepat di sampingnya. "Kau mau kemana?" tanya Ah Pang begitu menjajari langkah Xiao Qing. Gadis itu tak menjawab. "Kau tidak bersama kakakmu? Mau pulang bersamaku?" Tak ada satu jeda pun kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Ah Pang. Xiao Qing tetap membisu sampai akhirnya berkata.

"Maaf, Ah Pang aku sedang ingin sendiri." ucapnya sambil berlalu dari hadapan Ah Pang. Sementara Ah Pang hanya bisa memandang kepergian Xiao Qing dengan tatapan tak berdaya. Tak ada niat Ah Pang untuk mengikuti Xiao Qing. Tak perlu ditebak lagi, kalau sebentar lagi Xiao Qing akan ada di beranda gedung tua di sebelahnya.

Ah Pang berbalik untuk pulang. Pasrah. Tiap kali gadis itu ditanya pasti jawabannya tak jauh dari kata, 'maaf aku sedang ingin sendiri.' Ah Pang tak sanggup lagi melihat gadis yang dicintainya kehilangan senyum ceria, kehilangan semangat hidup, kehilangan masa depan. Andaikan Ah Pang bisa membuatnya kembali tersenyum.

**-Gloomy Salad Days-**

Ah Pang pulang dengan menghela napas berkali-kali. Setelah memarkir sepedanya di depan rumah, ia masuk dan melepas segala kepenatan dengan duduk di kursi ruang tamu. Wajahnya menunjukkan tak ada semangat hidup. Neneknya yang baru saja pulang dari ritual di gunung tersenyum dengan gembira, bahkan sesekali bersiul.

Sang nenek berhenti sejenak begitu melihat cucu satu-satunya melamun di ruang tamu dengan masih memakai seragam sekolah. Mengamatinya dengan pandangan curiga yang membuat Ah Pang merasa risih sendiri.

"Hei, kau kenapa? Masih muda sudah loyo seperti itu?" sindir neneknya.

Ah Pang menghela napas sejenak menanggapi pertanyaan neneknya yang membuatnya tambah malas. "Aduh, nenek jangan bicara seperti itu dulu, aku sedang pusing." Ah Pang jengkel sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri yang sejak awal sudah acak-acakan.

Neneknya meletakkan tas kerjanya, kemudian duduk di samping sang cucu yang kelihatan sedang merenungi sesuatu. "Ada masalah apa? Mungkin nenek bisa sedikit meringankan bebanmu." Kata sang nenek bijaksana sambil mengelus pundak cucunya.

"Nenek..." panggilnya, "Apa nenek tahu bagaimana membuat seorang wanita kembali tersenyum?" Ah Pang _to the point_, membuat neneknya mengerutkan dahinya.

"Hei, Kau bodoh ya, nenek ini 'kan wanita juga." katanya dengan nada 'membanggakan diri.'

"Benarkah?" tanya Ah Pang tak percaya. Untung saja ia sudah terbiasa dengan 'tempelengan' manis neneknya, jadi kali ini ia bisa menghindari tangan sang nenek yang mencoba untuk 'menempeleng' kepala cucunya.

"Kau ini mau meledek nenek atau mau curhat? Dasar cucu durhaka!"

"Maaf, nek, aku 'kan hanya bercanda. Lalu, bagaimana, nek?" Ah Pang penuh antusias.

"Membuat wanita tersenyum ya? Emm?" kini sang nenek malah berpikir. "Beri saja sesuatu yang ia sukai, atau mungkin cokelat yang lembut dan manis. Ah ngomong-ngomong tentang cokelat, tadi pagi nenek membuat cokelat, mau coba? Nenek ambilkan."

Semangat, nenek bangkit dan menuju kulkas, mengambil beberapa cokelat yang rupanya memang agak—err—ya sedikit berantakan.

Ah Pang _cengo_ sebentar, bukannya diberi solusi malah mengambil cokelat. Dasar nenek aneh, batinnya mengumpat pada neneknya yang sudah menaruh sepiring cokelat.

"Ayo, coba!"

Dengan sedikit deg-degan, Ah Pang mengambilnya. Agaknya dia was-was setelah satu gigitan kecil, suatu insiden membawanya menuju kamar mandi lima kali dalam satu jam. Neneknya memandang dengan tatapan ayo-dimakan-kalo-tidak-jatah-makan-sebulan-tidak-diberi. Mau tak mau, Ah Pang menggigitnya, meski enggan. Setelah beberapa kunyahan, kunyah lagi hingga lembut kemudian

'_Glek_!'

"Bagaimana?" neneknya penuh penasaran.

"Enak, nek!" Lahap, Ah Pang mengambil beberapa cokelat berbentuk bola-bola itu. memakannya seperti orang kelaparan.

"Nah, cokelat itu bisa membuat perasaan tenang, makanya beri sekotak cokelat untuk gadis itu." sang nenek memberikan sekotak cokelat buatannya yang entah darimana sudah terbungkus rapi dengan pita yang cantik. Menambah imut kotak itu. rasanya tidak ingin makan, melainkan dijadikan hiasan rumah.

"Baik, nek!"

**-Gloomy Salad Days-**

Esoknya.

Ah Pang berjalan riang setelah memarkir sepedanya—neneknya—di parkiran. Berjalan seraya bersiul senang menuju kelas. Sesekali menyapa anak-anak yang sedang lewat yang padahal tidak ia kenal. Senyumnya terumbar kemana-mana. Menandakan ia sedang senang hari ini. Ditangannya tergenggam sebuah sekotak cokelat yang terbungkus rapi dengan kertas kado dan diberi pita.

Namun, senyumnya segera sirna dengan adanya kerumunan orang di depan sebuah gedung tua. Kejadian yang sama dengan beberapa bulan yang lalu. Perasaannya mulai tak nyaman. Semakin tak nyaman saat melihat adanya garis berwarna kuning yang menghalangi murid-murid melihat lebih dekat. Ditambah dengan adanya sebuah mobil dengan tulisan '_AMBULANCE_' terbalik.

Seseorang terbaring di atas tempat tidur beroda yang dibawa oleh dua orang. Ah Pang tak bisa melihat wajahnya karena tertutup selimut putih. Ia hanya bisa lihat tangannya yang menjuntai ke bawah tak berdaya. Iris matanya memandang sendu padanya, sampai ia tak menyadari mobil pembawa mayat itu sudah dibawa pergi.

"Kasian ya, wanita itu." kata seorang siswa.

"Iya, Tahu-tahu jatuh dari gedung itu." orang yang lain menimpali sambil menunjuk gedung yang dimaksud. Ah Pang agaknya sedikit mengerti ucapan-ucapan mereka. Sambil diam, ia memperhatikan mereka yang sedang bergosip.

"Ya, sama seperti seseorang yang dua bulan lalu terjatuh dari atap gedung itu."

"Hei, bukankah wanita tadi yang memenangkan kontes debat melawan kakak kelas Huang He itu? Sepertinya kejadian ada kaitannya saja." kata salah satu murid wanita sambil berlalu dari tempat kejadian perkara.

Detik itu juga, menit itu juga. Sekotak cokelat yang tadi tergenggam, melayang ke tanah dengan slow motion. Menimbulkan bunyi 'bruk!' yang halus saat bertubrukan dengan tanah yang ditumbuhi rumput liar. Ah Pang merasa saat itu waktu berjalan sangat lambat. Setelah mendengar penuturan tadi, yang membuat perasaannya hancur, titik air mulai terlihat di pelupuk matanya. Kemudian mengalir bak mata air yang turun dari puncak gunung menuju laut.

Terlambat, Ah Pang. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan lagi. Semuanya sudah berakhir.

Air matanya makin deras mengalir. Ia terduduk di tanah. Memandang langit yang seolah sedang menertawakannya. Menertawakan kehidupannya. Mengapa semua ini harus terjadi padanya?

Ia menyesal. Menyesal, mengapa ia tak bisa menjaga perasaan Xiao Qing. Xiao Qing yang sekarang pastilah sangat bersalah atas kematian Huang He—yang menurutnya kesalahannya—dua bulan yang lalu. Ah Pang menyesal tak bisa berada di sisi Xiao Qing—wanita yang dicintainya—saat ia sedang bersedih. Ia menyesal mengapa ia tak katakan lebih awal tentang perasaannya. Ia menyesal karena semuanya sudah terlambat, sangat terlambat.

Penyesalan terbesar bagi Ah Pang adalah, ia tak bisa menjaga perasaan Xiao Qing di saat wanita itu membutuhkan seseorang. Ia tak bisa membuat gadis itu tersenyum kembali seperti dulu. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat semuanya berlalu begitu cepat. Ia menyesal telah menjadi seorang yang pengecut di dunia ini.

**-END-**

**-Gloomy Salad Days-**


End file.
